


um passeio no parque

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Teddy Lupin, Babysitter Harry, Cute Teddy Lupin, M/M, Metamorphmagus
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: [DELIPA 28 | ANIVERCITRON 4]nem sempre aquilo que perdemos é o que desejamos de novo conseguir…





	um passeio no parque

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ HARRY POTTER e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de sua criadora J. K. Rowling, além das editoras, produtoras, distribuidoras e outros representantes que possuem direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o Anivercitron 4 – Saudosista do [Grupo **Panelinha da Limonada**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/). Tema de provérbios do DeLiPa5 ofertada à mim _casa de ferreiro, espeto de pau_.
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: Snarry [Harry Potter X Severus Snape]
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> um passeio no parque - 2018 – Bárbara Vitória ©

**__ **

**_capítulo único — nem tudo são flores…_ **

* * *

 

Severus sempre fora um homem firme, metódico, organizado e disciplinado, mas isso como professor, dentro das paredes de Hogwarts, ou como espião nos seus tempos de  _death eater_ , mas nada disso se aplicava para a sua vida privada, pois quando estava em casa o caos e a desordem imperava, mesmo que ele lutasse contra. Quando não era Harry largando tudo fora do lugar, deixando suas habitações pessoais ou a casa que dividiam como se um furação de  _gnomos mordentes_ houvesse ali passado. Isso o tirava do sério, e tudo piorava quando Harry ficava de babá do seu afilhado Edward Lupin. Não que o bebê fosse uma bomba de problemas, pelo contrário, o menino se comportava bastante, mas as situações não eram nada fáceis quando se tinham um desastrado  _Gryffindor_ como padrinho, somado com um bebê metamorfomago que mudava desde as cores do cabelo as feições corporais pelo motivo que fosse. Severus ainda se lembrava daquela tarde onde Harry insistira até a exaustão que fossem até o parquinho que tinha perto do novo apartamento do casal Weasley, que Grander houvera indicado como _"um excelente lugar para atividades infantis e interações"_ , conforme suas próprias palavras, se a memória de Severus não falhava. O que ele não podia imaginar, nem Harry, é que haveria um grupo de cães no local, ainda mais um de raça mágica como eram os _crups¹._

Formou-se o inferno na Terra quando o animal reconheceu a magia semi-lupina do menino e decidiu rosnar para ele, algo bastante incomum, já que a dita raça é leal a magos, mas Severus poderia entender que sendo filho de quem era o pequeno Teddy, como assim chamavam não se daria tão bem com o bicho. O engraçado foi ver segundo depois duas pequenas orelhas felpudas saindo da cabeça do garotinho, assim como dentes afiados enquanto um rosnado mais forte que um latido saiu de sua pequena boquinha, assustando o animal que encolheu-se antes de fugir com o rabo entre as pernas. O pandemônio surgiu segundos depois, quando alguns pais  _muggles_ que ali estavam começaram a se desesperar com a cena. Severus prontamente lançou um feitiço sinalizando a ocorrência para o departamento responsável do Ministério da Magia, enquanto Harry pegava o pequeno e desaparatava junto a si. 

— Achei que a senhorita Granger estaria nos enviando para um local sem  _muggles_ , mas ao que vejo ela ainda não compreendeu que uma criança como Teddy não consegue controlar suas transformações — ditou um muito preocupado e furioso Severus enquanto acudia o garotinho que não parava de chorar, ao tempo que Harry era notificado pelos funcionários do Ministério tudo havia sido resolvido.

— Eu acho que ela não pensou que haveriam outras pessoas além de magos ali, o bairro é quase inteiramente bruxo Severus, foi só uma fatalidade. Por sorte você foi rápido.

— Não tanto quanto eu gostaria. Teddy está chorando, a casa continua um desastre como sempre e nós dois não conseguimos descansar nem mesmo nos divertir com esse garotinho aqui. Então Edward o que acha de tomarmos um banho enquanto seu padrinho arruma essa casa como punição por não organizar as coisas corretamente — e dito isso Severus saiu com um muito animado Teddy que divertia-se com um novo visual de longos cabelos pretos e um nariz esticado e proeminente como o do pocionista. 

— Severus, ei não me largue aqui com isso!

 

art by [Lobi [Lobi25 | Lobi_25]](https://lobi25.tumblr.com/post/178683599103/teddy-vs-crup)

**Author's Note:**

> [1]. O Crup se originou no sudeste da Inglaterra. Assemelha-se muito a um Jack Russell terrier, exceto pela cauda bifurcada. O Crup é quase certamente um cão criado por um bruxo, pois é intensamente leal aos bruxos e feroz em relação aos trouxas. É um grande limpador, comendo qualquer coisa, desde gnomos até pneus velhos. Licenças de Crup podem ser obtidas junto ao Departamento de Regulação e Controle de Criaturas Mágicas após a conclusão de um teste simples para provar que o mago candidato é capaz de controlar o Crup em áreas habitadas por trouxas. Traduzido e retirado de [What is a Crup? Newt Scamander's entry on Crups from the Fantastic Beasts textbook](https://www.pottermore.com/book-extract-long/what-is-a-crup) no **Pottermore**.


End file.
